The Things That Matter Most
by Maison134
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee meet under interesting circumstances and for a friendship, warnings for slash, and possible mpreg and well teenage boy thoughts. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

The Things that Matter the Most.

Chapter One: Meeting Marshall Lee

**a/n enjoy. **

Prince Bubba Gumball, heir to the throne of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa.

PG as his friend and adventuress Fiona and her magical cat Cake. He didn't like the formal title but he wore his regal title well.

He was spending his time in his bakery, he was well rounded and as well as a scientist, he was an avid baker. He was in the process of taking his red velvet triple layer cake from the oven. He had set the cake on the counter to cool off before he could ice it. He turned and took off his oven mitts, grabbing the bowl of pre-measure ingredients, poured in three fourth's cup of water and began to stir the icing until the right consistency.

The prince was expecting Fiona and Cake later and he was hoping to have the cake finished by then. He picked up the latest recipe card he was reading from, and put it back into the alphabetically filed book, in it's protective cover.

" I wonder if the countess is doing well today, I'll have to ask Peppermint maid to send my regards. " he hummed a simple tune to himself not really paying attention to one thing in particular.

He didn't notice the rippling air, or the slight chill, or a pair of ruby eyes tracking his movement.

…

Gumball's cake was all iced and ready for consumption after the formal dinner he was serving later that evening.

" Yo, PG! What's up dude?" Fiona's lilting voice filled the corridor.

The prince turned to look at adventuress with a kind smile. He opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off .

" Mmm. Baby," Cake drawled. " Where's my Lord Monchro'?"

The prince frowned a bit at the interruption but ever the polite gentleman, answered none the less.

" Hello Fionna, Cake. It's nice to see you," He smiled and bowed slightly. " To answer your inquiry, Lord Monochromicorn is in the stables." he smiled bemused as the cat ran off to meet her boyfriend.

"So, dude what's with the fancy dinner and junk, it isn't time for you Bionnial Gum Ball again, what gives?" Fionna asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" I'm sorry Fionna, but I have a new recipe that I wanted yourself and Cake to try out if isn't any trouble." He inquired politely, deciding not to comment of the blush.

" Oh sure thing man, I just wanted to make sure. I cancelled on a friend tonight, and I needed to make sure I didn't need to kick the Ice Queen's buns back to harpy land. "

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry Fionna, If I had know I would've rescheduled. How about you invite your friend here?" the candy prince smiled.

" Well.. If you're sure.. He's a little different." Fionna frowned slightly.

" Well, I'm sure if it is a friend of yours then he'll be nothing short of amazing" he said charmingly.

Fionna blushed and looked down. " what the stuff, why not. I'll just go call him then."

Gumball nodded his assent and went to go find Peppermint Maid. He walked down the main corridor to the kitchen where he found his stripped friend.

" I'll need you to set another plate for dinner tonight, it seems that Fionna is inviting a friend."

She looked at the prince in question., he merely shrugged, he had no idea who her friend was and if he did, they would talk this over in privately. Peppermint Maid was the closet thing that Gumball had to a mother and she practically raised him. They were almost as close as Lord Monochromicorn and himself.

Though he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curious to know who Fionna's friend was.

…**.**

Evening had fell upon the castle before Fionna's friend had arrived. Gumball really hadn't thought much of it but as they were being seated for dinner, there was a slight breeze a figure slowly floated into the room.

A smooth voice entered the room.

" Sorry, I'm late Fi. I got held up.." a pair of crimson eyes met his across the table and a wide smiled covered the stranger's face, showing perfectly pointed gleaming white fangs, " I saw a couple of licorice trees and couldn't help myself."

Gumball looked slightly puzzed. _This was fionna's friend? _

"It's cool man, we were just sitting down." she looked at Gumball.

" PG, this is Marshall Lee, son of a demon and the King of Vampires, also my chum, " She paused gesturing to Marshall, " Marshall Lee this Bubba Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom, and well, I've never met his parents but he's a cool dude, and my best bud besides Cake," She smiled at the both of them.

Gumball smiled politely, if not a little bit confused and held out his hand for a shake. Marshall floated over to the prince looking him up and down talking in his appearance.

" Pleasure to finally meet you, " He smirked like he was in on some secret.

" Likewise," Gumball grasped his hand making no comment about the icy temperature, or the slight tingle from what had to be static electricity, he did float and most likely rub against things.

He quickly withdrew his hand, not noticing the slight frown on the other teens face.

" Shall we eat then?" he smiled.

The cooks had prepared spaghetti in red sauce. The first course was salad, and the candy prince looked on in awe as the Vampire picked up a cherry tomato and sucked all the pigment out of the fruit. He wanted to inquire, but manners dictated that this wasn't polite. And the prince was nothing, if not proper.

Ever the avid scientist, he observed that the vampire only drained pigments of the red spectrum. When the main course came along, Marshall finally looked at the candy prince.

" So Gummy, can I call you that ?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He also didn't wait for the prince's reply. "I like it, so I will. Why have you been starring at me for the last couple of courses?" he said in a bored voice.

" I'm very sorry, it's just that I haven't actually met a vampire you see, and well to see you feed I s fascinating." The prince breathed . Fionna and Cake giggled. The prince's eyebrows furrowed, _what was so funny? _He looked over at the vampire and saw that he had a slight blush on his cheeks along with a very uninterested face.

Marshall spun his for around in his pasta, brining the fork to his lips, suddenly baring his fangs and sucking the pigment out of the sauce on the noodles leaving them gray and hard, clinking as the fell to the plate.

" I got that gummy. But didn't you ever learn its not polite to stare," Marshall's eyes flashed with amusement. " I know I'm pretty, but you embarrassing me.." He rolled his eyes.

Fionna shot Marshall a look. He returned it with a counter look and a raised eyebrow.

Fionna knew that he crush on PG was pretty obvious to everyone but, PG he was extremely smart, yet sometimes glob only knew what was going on in his dome piece.

Fionna also knew that Marshall Lee had a thing for dudes. Not that she minded it was just that it seemed that he'd taken a liking to the candy prince.

Marshall smiled at the speechless prince, who had the most delicious looking red blush on his cheeks.

This would be fun.

…

Dessert was served after the embarrassing ordeal. He hated to admit it but Gumball was flustered by the vampire king. Mostly his flirting and his side comments and the gorgeous smil- no he couldn't think that.

It wasn't proper to think of one that wasn't your significant other.

But therein lied the problem. He was very sure that everyone knew of his sexual orientation. He wears some shade of the color pink on a daily basis, it had to be obvious. Yet he had suitors of the opposite sex, the thought made him grimace especially thinking of the Ice harpy, and his friend Fionna, he knew that she was crushing on him, he just was too polite to turn her down.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his name being called. He looked up to see a table full of expectant faces.

'I'm terribly sorry, what was that?" the prince inquired politely.

" I was saying that your cake is awesome man, like totally bum smacks." Fionna nodded.

" oh.. Well, thank you Fionna that's nice of you." the prince nodded picking up his fork to take a dainty bite of cake.

" Yeah, it's good, but I don't know, it could stand to have a bit more red." Marshall smirked at him.

The prince quickly avoided eye contact. He wasn't going to even engage him, he did however notice that all the red from the cake was gone leaving it gray and white.

Marshall caught the glance and laughed, it sent shudders down the prince's spine.

Well Fi, Cat, it's been, wicked..I see you guys around." He turned invisible and seemingly left the rooom. Gumball proceeded to finish up his cake, swearing he felt a phantom brush of lips on the outer shell of his ear.

…

**MLPOV**

Marshall had always liked gum. But he especially like gumballs.

He also like boys, pretty proper boys that he wasn't meant to have.

And luck would have it that a very pretty proper violet eyed boy made out of bubble gum would happen to reside in the same general vicinity of him?

Game on.

But back to what he was doing.. Gumball. He had be scoping out the palace for a while now. Fi on one of there late night partying runs , had mentioned the Prince. Marshall was well aware of the prince's existence. He knew of the castle and the guards his secret tiara collection, the fact that he was a genius but incredibly dumb at the same time and, that he liked boys too.

Marshall was outside of the prince's room, he slid in through the shadows. He floated over to where the prince was standing. Lounging in the air above his head he allowed himself to float gently until he was full in the prince's line of vision.

" So, gummy what are we doing tonight?" He smirked at the candy kingdom's heir.

**a/n Sooo guy hope you enjoyed. Review please. **

**Maison. **


	2. A Midnight Rendezvous

The Things that Matter Most

Chapter 2: Midnight Rendezvous

**a/n so enjoy the chapter. See you at the bottom **

"So gummy, what're we doing tonight?"

Gumball froze at the sight of Marshall floating in front of him.

"Marshall, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Marshall smirked at him. "You're always so formal, why don't you relax"

Gumball looked at him for a minute. There was certain things that a royal did and didn't do in the company of others, but seeing as Marshall was in his own right a royal he made an exception.

"okay. Why are you in my room Marshall?" He asked bluntly. He didn't want to seem rude he just didn't understand why he was here.

"well, I'm playing a show over in the forest, LSP and flame prince will be there, it's sure to wicked." Marshall laughed.

Gumball's eyebrows furrowed, " I don't think that's my, uh, "scene" if you will. I have a couple of very important meetings tomorrow and I need to rest."

Marshall gave him an amused look.

" Gummy, you're coming with, you don't really have a option either way, I was just telling you where we're going."

"I really don't think this is a good idea Marshall, besides I don't have the proper attire for a concert…" He trailed off looking indecisive.

" Well then let me take a look, I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

Marshall floated over to the doubled doors that indicted Gumball's closet. Inside he found well..

Pink

Lots of pink.

Don't get me wrong there was jeans and normal things but the guy had a pair of pink converse. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Marshall sifted through the candy teen's clothes quickly and efficiently, finally settling on thread bare pink t-shirt, ripped jeans and the pink converse. He floated back to where he left Gumball . The threw the clothes at him and waited.

" Uh, are you sure.. " at Marshall's raised eyebrow he turned to walk to his en suite bathroom to change.

While Gumball was in the bathroom Marshall took the opportunity to snoop around in his dresser, once he found what he was looking for he shoved them into his pocket and kicked back into the air.

…

Gumball came out of the bathroom dressed in what Marshall had gave him, wondering where they were going. Gumball didn't usually leave the palace without Lord Monocrhomicorn, and he _had_ just met Marshall today…

This is a bad idea.

But,

He didn't really mind that much. He turned to look at Marshall who was looking at him with wide eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. _Was there something on his face ? _

"Marshall, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah gummy." He sighed, " So are you ready to go?"

Gumball looked skeptical, but smiled regardless.

"Yeah let's go"

…

Gumball took a minute to assess his current situation, he was in the middle of a foam party, being squashed in between two candy corn girls. When he and Marshall had arrived the Vampire King had disappeared leaving the prince to be attacked by the very eager candy corn twins.

It was torture. But then again what was he expecting. That Marshall actually invited him out so they could spend time together? Well, that was what he had been thinking but that was beside the point really.

Really it was.

Gumball was really getting fed up and close to becoming highly upset, when the house music cut off and the lights turned back on. There was a single solitary light on a figure holding a guitar in the middle of the stage.

Marshall sat on the stage on a black stool holding his bass. Gumball had never heard Marshall perform before . He smiled with the rest of the club as the sultry deep tones of the vampire's words reached the his ears.

Marshall seemed to have a huge fan base. He stared at Gumball through his performance, Gumball's heart skipped a beat but then he reminded himself that he had no reason to be excited. It was just a part of the performance. As the song drew to an end he found himself deep in thought. Sometimes is seemed as if Marshall was trying to tell him something, although the vampire had been quite broody flirty since they met and he rarely took things he did seriously. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

Gumball had been so deep in thought that he hadn't seen the vampire floating upside down above his head starring at him with giant auburn eyes. Gumball looked up when he felt a tickle on his forehead, and locked eyes with Marshall. He raised an eyebrow unimpressed at him.

"So, Gummy, you seem to be enjoying yourself, I saw you dancing with Carlie and Mellie earlier."

" I don't know how you came to that illogical conclusion but I assure you your observations are incorrect, and I was under the impression that we we're going to have a night together as chums. You ditched me." Gumball accused.

" I had things to take care of Gumwad, and besides you had plenty of company." Marshall smirked.

"Honestly Marshall, I'd rather leave now if it's alright with you."

Gumball watched as Marshall frowned, Gumball shook his head slightly, did he really think that he wanted to stay here? He didn't like this scene it wasn't him.

" I really would like to leave, please."

"Alright, I'll just.."

Marshall floated off to collect his bass from the stage, and presumably talk to the manager, a pretty intimidating looking Ice cream cone, and then to the exit motioning Gumball to follow him. Gumball politely(well as polite as one could be when navigating through gyrating bodies) to the exit.

…

**MLPOV**

Marshall was outside draining the red from his secret stash of licorice ropes. He didn't know what was wrong with Gumball he was trying to show him what one of his gigs were like. Marshall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Gumball seemed to be a little bit more difficult than he thought originally.

Oh well.

As he waited for the candy prince he thought back to how the prince looked at him during his set. He seemed to enjoy his songs and his voice and maybe he was showing off playing songs that he wrote just for gummy but he'd never admit it.

Marshall turned to the entrance and looked at Gumball who was steadily ignoring his smirk with a very delicious looking blush on his face.

"Ready to fly gum gum."

" of course."

Marshall scooped Gumball up into his arms, and if he inhaled the watermelon bubblegum smell, well then that wasn't his fault. On the way back to the castle Marshall looked around the night sky trying not to freak the blushing prince out, but glob, he smelled good.

When they landed back on the balcony of the prince's room Marshall waited for the prince to unlock the window to his chamber and floated in after him.

" I would like to offer you my formal apology. I'm not used to the kind of party we went to tonight and I'm not particularly fond of the candy corn twins I'm afraid."

Marshall smirked.

" No prob gumwad, I'm not mad, no need for the apology."

Marshall watched as the prince frowned.

"I insist you accept, I was incorrigible and you did invite me when you didn't have to besides," he looked at his feet," I guess that I overreacted."

Marshall looked at Gumball. He really was gorgeous. A little uptight maybe but that's nothing a fu-he wasn't going there, now was not the time for those thoughts. He figured he should clue back into the conversation, glob knows the prince could ramble.

" Look gummy. I said it was alright, stopping trying to freak out dude, no red no foul"

Gumball looked at him with a puzzled look, " I don't understand that phrase I'm afraid."

Marshall just chuckled. This guy was clueless sometimes.

"I'm not upset Gummy. Though I do have things to take care of, so it seems that our night is over."

Honestly Marshall could stay a while longer but he had to go home and feed his cat before she went crazy on his bed. No matter how many gummy bears he fed her she always wanted more, but what could you expect with a zombie pet.

Gumball looked like he was going to say something else or start rambling again, so Marshall gathered his courage grabbed the Prince, and kissed him. It wasn't a nice little peck either it was deep and dirty filled with teeth and taste of watermelon bubblegum, and when the Prince pulled his hair and gasped. Marshall moved to his neck. He placed light nips and kisses on gumballs neck before pulling away.

Before the prince had time to even open his eyes, Marshal had bled into the shadows of the night.

He left the palace with a laugh feeling smug, and trying to control his raging hard on, strumming his bass as he floated in the air.

Yeah.

This was going to be fun.

**a/n hope you enjoy it's short but I have another chapter in the making **

**R&R**

**Maison **


	3. The Prince of the Candy Kingdom

The That Matter Most

Chapter 3: The Prince of the Candy Kingdom

**a/n sorry it's so late guys. I've been dealing with some things in my life lately, nothing too drastic but you know how it goes .**

**GBPOV**

The next morning, Gumball was lying in his bed, staring at the sugar glass windows on his ceiling, wondering when his love life had become so complicated.

Well , in retrospect it always had been, but now it seemed that he had sexual frustration to add to the list. Marshall shouldn't have kissed him, Gumball shouldn't have enjoyed it.

But he did.

He didn't really have the time to be in introspective mood, Peppermint maid was going to be here shortly to wake him for breakfast. Gumball nodded to himself. He was after all Royalty, emotional crisis had to wait until after a good meal.

…

Gumball was in the middle of deciding to expand the western borders of his kingdom to include parts of the castle of Limon Grab, when Fionna and Cake inter the throne room, in their usual flurry of activity.

" Hey there B-gubs, What's up man?" Fionna mumbled, with blushing cheeks.

Gumball, ever the gentlemen, decided again, not to mention his friend's crush, and put on a charming smile.

" Well, Fionna I was in the middle of negotiating territories, but I suppose that I can take a break, how are you today?"

" Well I wanted to talk , Marshall invited Cake and to his show tonight and I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go with me, you know as like chums, and junk."

Gumball tried not to let the information that Marshall had invited Fionna to his concert bother him, he hardly knew him. Gumball smiled politely and answered the affirmative.

It seemed he would be seeing Marshall Lee tonight.

…

Gumball had never been to this part of the kingdom, and with good reason it seemed. Gumball made it a point to not judge things by their appearance because it just wasn't proper behavior for a monarch. That being said, Gumball once again surveyed the surrounding area, and once again he fights back a shudder.

Gumball pulls the black beanie lower over his head, trying to hide the shock of bubblegum pink hair and heads over to where he left Fionna and Cake. He about five feet away before someone grabbed his hand and spun him around, and he found himself looking into chocolate brown and crimson red eyes.

Marshall.

Who was now smiling at Gumball with confusion and what looked amusement shining in his eyes.

" I have to say Gummy, I didn't expect to see you here."

Gumball gulped loudly.

" I uh-Fionna, invited me to accompany her tonight, and when a lady invites you to an event it is only polite that you except."

Marshall raised an eyebrow. " You can't really think that I'm that stupid."

Gumball shifted in his spot, " I have no idea what you're talking about Marshall.. I really just found out about this event."

"Mhm, well Gummy, if it makes you feel any better I wanted to see you too, I missed you."

" Marshall I really don't see how that is if-"

Marshall quickly pecked Gumball on his lips and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

" I know you missed me, and I'm going to come see you later, you're too sweet to resist."

Gumball watched dumbstruck as Marshall seemingly disappeared into to the shadows.

…

**MLPOV**

Marshall has a problem with not thinking things through. It always happened that way. He shouldn't have kissed Gumball he knew that, but there was something about the candy prince that made him crazy.

Marshall sighed as he let himself into Gumball's room. He took a moment to watch the prince as he went through his nightly routine.

He plastered on his signature smirk.

"Hey babe, why'd you start without me, you know I love it when your clothes come off."

He watched as Gumball froze with his t-shirt bunched up over his abs and turned to look at him.

"M-mm-," the prince stammered, then seemingly composing himself, " Marshall what are you doing in here?"

" Well babe, I told you I'd see you later and here I am," He floated closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, " I missed you baby,"

Marshall felt Gumball freeze, and started to place gentle kisses on his neck, " Relax I promise I'm just here to talk to you."

" Well, um to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Gumball stammered, cheeks flushing in pleasure.

" Like I said I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to know if you'd like to be my date to this ball I have to attend," he whispered still placing gentle kisses in the curve of the prince's neck.

"It's mandatory and I really would like to have someone as pretty as yourself on my arm,"

_Or in my bed, writhing in pleasure underneath me. _

The proposal seemed to snap Gumball out of the lust induced haze that was quickly enveloping him.

Marshall Lee watched as the Prince extricated himself from his arms with a frown.

" Marshall I would love to accompany you, but with that being said I think that if we are going to endeavor in a romantic relationship, then we should do this the right way."

Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Well, get on with it Gummy, we could be doing a lot more enjoyable things right now."

" Well, I made a list,"

"A list?"

"Yes, a list."

"Why?"

" So that we don't skip anything, I love lists they keep everything in order."

"So before you agree to go out with me or anything, we have to follow a list, that's what you're saying to me?"

"Precisely."

Marshall sighed and flopped back into the air, the picture of exasperation, he just had to have a crush on the anal retentive, slightly obsessive compulsive, Prince on the Candy Kingdom..

It was going to be a long night.

**a/n IM sorry this chapter is shorrrt and late and completely filler, I'll try to post something longer by Saturday, I just started working so my schedule is crazy. **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R **

**Maison . **


End file.
